Sherlock Holmes (Miller)
|job=Consulting Detective |position= |family=Mr. Holmes - Father |appearances=Elementary |actor=Jonny Lee Miller |}} Sherlock Holmes is the protagonist of Elementary. Elementary takes place in New York City, where Holmes has relocated from London after a drug binge. He is a police consultant for the NYPD. Biography Before Meeting Watson In the pilot it is stated that Holmes worked homicide for New Scotland Yard ten years ago. In episode 3 of season 1, Sherlock reveals that he was sent to boarding school by his father at age 8. He tells a story about how he was physically and mentally bullied by a fellow student. When questioned by Joan Watson about the validity of this story, Sherlock only replies "I was sent to boarding school." In this same episode he states that he "would trade his father for a Tic-Tac". It is revealed in the episode Flight Risk that Holmes used to be involved with a woman named Irene. It is later revealed that she was murdered and her death prompted Holmes' descent into drug taking. Once in NYC, he enters a drug rehabilitation program. After Meeting Watson Holmes breaks out of rehab on his final day of treatment, and meets Joan Watson, who was hired by Sherlock's father to be his sober companion. It is shown, through his actions, that he has anger management issues and a quick temper. He is also shown to not be a fan of baseball. In episode Flight Risk, Watson receives a invitation from Sherlock's father, that he is in town for business and wants to have dinner with them. Watson tries to convince him to go, but he says that his father is maker-breaker of promises, has no intention to go because "daddy never shows". And in this episode we meet Alistair, Sherlock's friend, who reveals that he was involved with a woman named Irene. In the next episode, after being asked by Watson who Irene is, he avoids her through the entire episode, not almost speaking to her. In the end he says that Irene had died and that he "didn't take her passing very well". Skills and Talents Sherlock is highly intelligent. His intelligence gives him great powers of observation and deductive reasoning. He would constantly note small details and could combine said details to make bizarre, but usually correct, deductions. In The Leviathan, he was able to find out the true identity of Le Chevalier, a master thief who was considered by some to be a myth, as he had never been caught or even seen. His skill was so great that he was recommended by Captain Gregson himself as the "finest investigator he'd ever known" to Canon Ebersole when their COO went missing. Sherlock's intellect also gives him a rather accurate memory, which he practices constantly by watching several TV channels at once and repeating the lines of one each. An example of this was in Long Fuse, when he was able to recall what show said a certain phrase by recalling what was on the other six screens. Sherlock also has acute sense of smell. In While You Were Sleeping, he was able to tell by smelling a chair at a murder scene, that the murder was a seated woman, although no one else could smell anything on that chair. In Long Fuse he tried using tennis balls to try to match the smell of a bombed office, attempting to learn the mixture. Another useful technique that Sherlock is skilled at is psychological manipulation. He has been shown to be able to trick or intimidate people into doing what he wants, usually leading them into a trap. In The Rat Race, he used this three times: Once during the meeting with Canon Ebersole when he was able to convince them to give him 12 times his normal rate, once when meeting Martin Rydell when he intimidated him into telling of his relationship with Peter Talbott, and once when held captive by Donna when he convinced her into writing a text to Joan from his phone, which she immediately knew wasn't from him and led to Donna's arrest. Sherlock is also multilingual; he knows how to speak multiple different languages. In The Rat Race, he was seen speaking Mandarin Chinese to a man on the phone. Also, in One Way to Get Off, he spoke Russian to a Russian woman trapped in a man's basement. It was also implied in Dirty Laundry that he spoke, or at least understood, French and Farsi, as he heard men speaking both languages on a video and immediately called Captain Gregson after hearing what they said. He has also shown to be able to speak using several different accents, including an American accent and a New York accent. Sherlock has also been shown to be rather skilled at lock-picking, which he also constantly practices through several different exercises, from picking padlocks to handcuffing his arms behind a chair. In The Rat Race, he was able to pick the handcuffs that he was put in using just a paper clip. His expertise at breaking through security systems was apparently so infamous that he was asked by the head at Casterly Rock Security to test how someone could break into a presumably impregnable bank vault, although he was not able to do so. Sherlock has demonstrated a skill in Martial Arts and unarmed combat. However, he seems to prefer using sneak attacks and whatever he can get his hands on to take down his opponents. When he confronted M, he subdued him with a baton. When Howard Enis went for a gun, he used a single stick to disarm and beat him. And he took down Donna Kaplan using her own tazer. de:Sherlock Holmes (Elementary) Category:Characters Category:Characters: Elementary Category:Versions of Sherlock Holmes